Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,157 shows a circular saw brazing fixture designed to facilitate the ready application to the teeth of a saw of cutting tips of tungsten carbide or other hard material. Each of the teeth has a pocket or notch for receiving the associated tip.
The steps of applying a tip are as follows: it will be assumed that the holder for the saw blade has been adjusted to locate the saw teeth properly relative to a tip laying block. A tip is placed on the block and against an upstanding pin and the saw blade turned to bring the walls of the socket against the tip. The tip is now heated so that brazing material (with which the tip and the pocket) now forms a proper secure joint between the tip and the pocket walls to firmly fix the tip in place.
After the teeth are all so tipped, the saw is placed in a top grinding machine, wherein the outer peripheral surfaces of the tips are ground (called "top" grinding) so that the cutting edges of the tips are all the same distance from the axis of rotation of the saw, to assure that the cutting edges will all cut at the same depth.
The above patent is owned by Pacific Saw & Knife Company, which is supplying the brazing fixtures to its customers.